1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bulk loader car with a storage box exhibiting a ground conveyor belt and a support frame, wherein the storage box is supported by an undercarriage frame with in each case rail undercarriages disposed at the end side, wherein a transfer conveyor belt is coordinated to a discharge end of the ground conveyor belt disposed at an angle relative to the horizontal.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such bulk loader cars have already become known from different publications. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,262 describes a loader car with an elongated flat vehicle undercarriage frame, which can be moved on a rail track by means of rail undercarriages disposed at the ends of the flat vehicle undercarriage frame. A storage box, exhibiting a support frame, is mounted by way of supports on the undercarriage frame and contains a ground conveyor belt, running in the longitudinal direction of the car. A transfer conveyor belt follows to the discharge end of the ground conveyor belt. The transfer conveyor belt collars at an angle relative to the horizontal position and inclined upwardly beyond an end of the vehicle undercarriage frame. Upon coupling together of several such cars, the ground conveyor belts and the transfer conveyor belts, overlapping each other at their ends, form a continuous conveyor-belt road for the through transport of bulky material along the complete train set formation, or selectively for filling the individual storage boxes. The storage capacity of these loader cars depends, amongst other things, on the permissible axle loads.
Furthermore, a loader car is known from the German printed patent document DE 31 47 018 A1, wherein the loader car is employed for the transport of ore in mining. This loader car, shown in FIG. 7 of the German printed patent document DE 31 47 018 A1, is a loader car with an elongated storage box having a high storage capacity. The storage box is fixedly attached to a support frame and is supported together with the support frame on an undercarriage frame. In order to improve the curve-negotiating behavior in underground work operations or in mining, the undercarriage frame is composed of two frame parts. Two frame parts are disposed in series in the longitudinal direction of the track and are connected to each other by way of a hinged coupler. The free ends of the frame parts, are spaced apart from each other, and are in each case supported on a rail undercarriage. A so-called intermediate vehicle is furnished with a further undercarriage in the region of the coupler, and the two frame parts rest on the intermediate vehicle. The support frame of the storage box is supported on the undercarriage frame, in each case in the region of the end-side rail undercarriages with a hinged support, whereby the load of the storage box together with the bulk material stored therein applied in its totality onto these undercarriages at the end side, whereas the center undercarriage serves only for controlling the undercarriage frame in curved sections of the track.